The present disclosure relates generally to flat panel display devices, and more particularly to flat panel display devices capable of correcting afterimages.
A display device performs an afterimage correction process using a photo sensor after being powered off. During such afterimage correction, a user may perceive an undesirable afterimage correction pattern.